


The Art of Manipulation

by sian5858



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian5858/pseuds/sian5858
Summary: What if the Harry didn’t let Dudley’s intelligence hinder his education and went onto do well in school, thus Dursley’s are cornered into accepting an offer from ‘the British government’ to further his education.  Mycroft meanwhile knows exactly who Harry is and wants to have some leverage in magical Britain, and with Dumbledore less than involved in Harry’s life, this is going to cause a shake up in the wizarding world.





	The Art of Manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so please be merciful, Thanks xx

 

**Chapter 1**

_When a true genius enters this world, you may know him by this sign: that the dunces are in all in confederacy against him -Jonathan Swift_

A strong commanding knock at the front door seized all of the occupants of number 4 Privet Drive, encasing the household in an expectant and guilty silence, especially those that sat around the kitchen table of the house. Each of those people knew exactly what happened only a few hours ago, something that would be disastrous if it got out, ‘What would the neighbours think and say’.  The head of the household and perhaps, the most nervous due to his actions, is Mr. Dursley. Mr. Dursley has been described by many as a big beefy man, whose head and neck are practically absorbed by surrounding fat. Alongside his ugliness as a physical specimen, Mr. Dursley is also a man who has little to no actual intelligence yet still lives under the idea that he is better than everyone else, and as such he is allowed to flaunt that to all who meet him faces.

As the knocks sound on the door, Mr. Dursley makes an attempt to snap around, his eyes narrowing as well as becoming red in the face. Meanwhile in a cupboard under the stairs lies a small boy, whose age couldn’t have been more than 5 years, curled up in a foetal position sheltering his body from any further violence this is the so-called celebrity, Harry James Potter or as the wizarding world call him ‘The Boy who lived’.

Everyone who lives in this household including that brat are all here, and Vernon Dursley was expecting no one else especially not at seven in the evening so the knock on the door unhinged those present. The rest of the occupants look as confused and annoyed as Vernon, with the exception of Harry. Annoyed, Vernon manages to narrow his eyes even further in preparation for their unexpected visitor. Seeing as their resident butler, cleaner, carpenter, and maid was out of it nursing injuries (Just as his kind deserve) Mr. Dursley stands up, and speaking to his family, “I’ll go show them, shan’t I?”.

Vernon leaves the room with a clear idea of giving whoever it was on that doorstep a piece of his mind, storming out the room in a determined huff without another look at his remaining family who resided at the table with scrunched faces as if they had sniffed something unpleasant. Petunia Dursley, or Aunt Petunia when the neighbours are around, looks at Dudley, who is sitting right next to her to engage in conversation but stops looking slightly repulsed at her sons shovelling of food without a hope for tomorrow. Petunia begins to get worried when she begins to hear her husband’s ‘hallowed tone’, “Now you listen here, I don’t know what you’re insinuating, but we have always treated our nephew with love and respect, we have feed him, clothed him and provided shelter and in return, he has thrown himself into rebellion and barely manages to achieve at school, much to the embarrassment of our family because our other son is so gifted”. Petunia may not like that brat she is ashamed to call her nephew but she knew mentioning it so blatantly in public would not bode well so she strains to hear the response of whoever was on the door, “I believe the never insinuated anything, not in so many words, it was you that with your conscience constructed what I said into an insult towards your treatment of your nephew.  Now if you would do me…the honour of inviting me henceforth into your home, I would be most pleased”. Vernon was spluttering in response as that man walked further into his house and Petunia straightened out, putting on her persona of perfect housewife and glanced a warning look towards her son, silently giving him warning- something, of course, her idiot of the son failed to realise and continued to shove food into his mouth.

A few seconds later, Vernon returned, striding- or waddling as fast as he could just to keep ahead of tall, intimidating man dressed in a three-piece muggle suit, who is able to, with the assurance of his own composure, seemingly glide into their dining room. The suit he wears is obviously of a pricier quality and screamed of refined old money as it could only be tailored to fit his form in such a manner. His hair is short and deep brown, along with his eyes. The man gives both her and Dudley a piercing stare, seeming glancing over both of their forms in a way that felt like he was reading into their history and their very soul. Petunia shudders at this uncomfortable feeling.

“This is apparently a man named Mycroft Holmes. Why he has joined us and remains to be joining us is a mystery to me and so I implore you to get out now.” Vernon says growing redder by the second. Mycroft seems to ignore Mr. Dursley as if nothing had been said, seamlessly pulling up Vernon’s vacated chair and sitting down in it crossing his legs in a way that still emulated power and confidence.  The man speaks clearly with an aristocrat accent, “I, as I was so _wonderfully_ introduced am Mycroft Holmes, and I occupy a relatively small part of the British Government.  You see my department have taken a vested interest in your nephew and are willing to come to a deal concerning him.” This has Petunia confused. Why is Holmes wanting for Harry? He is obviously one of the normal kind so wouldn’t know about Harry’s _celebrity_ status so she had no idea why someone would want that thing.  Her husband voices her concerns with a greedy glint in his eyes.

“Harry? What does Harry have to do with any of this, Mr. Holmes? The boy is in his room where he belongs, however, I would be amicable to hiring him out, say if you were to need him for _services_ in your department.  For the right price of course.  He is quite obedient and takes to instruction well” Petunia’s face heats up red a bit as he talks more, disgusted at the very thoughts that her husband was voicing and by the looks of it Mycroft’s opinions mirrored her own (well she wasn’t really sure as he just looked at Vernon with a blank emotionless mask) Petunia does not envy Vernon one bit especially knowing the wealth behind this man.

Mycroft says nothing but does sit there in his chair looking at Vernon with that piercing stare of his, looking like he was recalculating and Petunia couldn’t be sure if he liked what he saw or not, a dangerous position because with wealth comes deadly power.  He then speaks, clearly as if annunciating to an imbecile of the lowest sort, “I’ll begin negotiations when the boy is present”. 


End file.
